


Якорь

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Конечно, Стайлз при первой же возможности позвонил Дереку и оставил голосовое сообщение о том, что в качестве очередного задания его супер крутой новой стажировки в ФБР он будет расследовать дело, где Дерек фигурирует в качестве подозреваемого в убийстве.





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334240) by doctortay. 



Конечно, Стайлз при первой же возможности позвонил Дереку и оставил голосовое сообщение о том, что в качестве очередного задания его супер крутой новой стажировки в ФБР он будет расследовать дело, где Дерек фигурирует в качестве подозреваемого в убийстве.  
– А еще ты до сих пор смешно бегаешь. О’кей, пока!

И конечно, Стайлзу не следовало удивляться, когда два дня спустя он вернулся домой после третьего дня стажировки и обнаружил неопознанного «массового убийцу» в своей недорогой маленькой студии, с удобством устроившегося на диване с барахолки и читающего учебник по криминальному анализу.

– Чувак, ты серьезно? – вскрикнул он, роняя сумку на пол. – Я-то думал, что ты уже избавился от жуткой привычки вламываться в чужие спальни.

– Она вернулась после ложного обвинения в убийстве, – сухо ответил Дерек, захлопывая книгу. Он поднялся, подошел и ткнул тяжелым учебником Стайлзу в грудь. – И я не смешно бегаю.

 

Теперь у Дерека была настоящая борода. С парой седых волос. Он выглядел намного старше, чем на видео ФБР, и Стайлз задумался, смог бы его опознать, не знай он его так хорошо.

Они сидели друг напротив друга за крошечным столом и делились сведениями о том, что каждый знал о расследовании «странного дикого человека в глуши Северной Каролины». Значительный вклад внесли секретные материалы, которые Стайлз стащил вчера из офиса.

Они все время сталкивались коленями, и каждый раз, когда это происходило, на секунду встречались взглядами, а потом неловко отводили глаза. Стайлз ослабил галстук и подтянул закатанные рукава рубашки выше к плечам, остро ощущая, как Дерек смотрит на него, сведя все еще нелепо широкие брови вместе. Было так странно вновь почувствовать знакомую волну нервной взбудораженности вместе с теплом, разлившимся по щекам. 

– Я умираю с голода, – сказал он, надеясь, что Дерек не особо следит за его сердцебиением. – Надо заказать еды.

 

– Стайлз, – серьезно произнес Дерек, когда они ели пиццу.

– Дерек, – сказал Стайлз, подражая его тону.

– Спасибо.

– За то, что опять приютил твою беглую задницу? Без проблем, здоровяк.

– За то, что веришь мне. Ты не усомнился, когда я сказал, что меня ложно обвинили. Не спросил, я ли совершил все то, о чем они говорят.

На мгновение Стайлз пребывал в замешательстве. Ему честно даже в голову не пришло ставить под сомнение невиновность Дерека.  
– Дерек, ты можешь быть всяким, но не массовым убийцей. У меня никогда и в мыслях не было, что ты виновен.

Несколько секунд Дерек молча смотрел в тарелку.  
– Я знаю, что ты опять многим ради меня рискуешь. Это… это много для меня значит, вот что я пытаюсь сказать.

Он посмотрел на него со знакомым открытым выражением на лице, с этой смесью из проникнутого благоговением понимания и еще чего-то, от чего у Стайлза всегда ускорялось сердцебиение и все внутри опускалось.  
– Хэй, – Стайлз пожал плечами, стараясь говорить беззаботным тоном, – я же всегда так делаю, верно?

Дерек мягко улыбнулся, опустив подбородок и глядя на него из-под ресниц.  
– Ага.

 

Когда перевалило за полночь, Стайлз начал зевать.

– Тебе стоит поспать, – сказал Дерек, закрывая папку, которую читал.

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Мне завтра рано вставать, надо решить вопрос твоей невинности.

Дерек одарил его пристальным взглядом.

– То есть невиновности, – запинаясь, произнес Стайлз с горящими щеками.

– Я уйду.

– Дерек, тебя разыскивает ФБР. Ты действительно думаешь, что тебе стоит бродить по Квонтико?

– Стайлз, я могу о себе позаботиться.

– Ага, а разве ты здесь не потому, что знаешь, что тебе не нужно разбираться со всем самому? Позволь мне помочь, а?

Дерек долго смотрел на него, а потом ответил:  
– Хорошо. Я лягу на диване.

Стайлз закатил глаза.  
– Дерек, он едва больше канапе и ужасно неудобный. В кровати достаточно места на двоих.

Дерек смотрел на него так, будто пытался что-то разгадать. Он бросил взгляд на дешевый диван Стайлза, а потом на сравнительно широкую кровать в углу.  
– Ладно.

 

Стайлз одолжил Дереку одежду для сна, пытаясь не показать, какие в нем чувства вызывал вид Дерека в мешковатых спортивных штанах и старой белой футболке, чуть тесной для него. 

Стайлз выключил свет, и они легли в кровать спиной друг к другу, каждый скрутился ближе к своему краю. Стайлз не знал, как уснуть: он годами представлял Дерека в своей постели, но никогда не думал, что это произойдет, когда тот будет в розыске у федералов, пока он сам начнет стажировку в ФБР.

Оглядываясь на прошлое, ему, наверное, стоило сообразить: учитывая общую ебанутость их жизни, произойдет что-то подобное.

Но он обнаружил, что, несмотря на высокий риск и опасность, он рад Дереку рядом. Вообще-то он в восторге. Он скучал по нему с того самого дня, как Дерек уехал из Бикон Хиллс, хотя долго сам себе в этом не признавался, боясь того, что может означать эта тоска.

И неважно, что сейчас шло все наперекосяк, присутствие здесь Дерека ощущалось правильным, и он был благодарен Дереку за это, убежденный, что они вместе со всем разберутся.

Он повернулся. В лунном свете, льющемся из окна, Стайлз видел сильную спину, он мог бы ладонью провести по выпуклым мышцам руки и размышлял, на что похоже коснуться его.

– Дерек, – тихо произнес он.

– Да?

– Спасибо.

Дерек повернулся к нему, сокращая расстояние на кровати между ними, которая вдруг начала казаться намного меньше.  
– За то, что вновь подвел тебя под риск, потому что, кажется, меня все время хотят убить?

– За то, что доверился мне, – Стайлз подвинулся, чтобы лучше его видеть. – Что верил, что я помогу тебе. Это тоже для меня много значит, что ты пришел ко мне за помощью. Я рад, что ты здесь.

Дерек долго на него смотрел, будто пытался что-то решить. И хотя было довольно темно, он знал, что Дерек отлично его видит своими чертовыми волчьими глазами, и от этого Стайлз ощущал себя уязвимым.

В конце концов, Дерек медленно вытянул руку на середину кровати ладонью вверх в молчаливом мягком приглашении.

Стайлз принял его, вложив руку в его. Их пальцы переплелись, идеально совпадая. Рука Дерека была теплой и сильной, его прикосновение увеличило ощущение облегчения и спокойствия, которые принесло его присутствие. Стайлза озарило понимание, что, возможно, ему просто нужно было это, нужен был Дерек, и это в равной степени будоражило и ужасало.

И, судя по тому, как угрюмое выражение лица Дерека смягчилось, как заметно расслабилось его тело, он тоже это чувствовал, и Стайлз улыбнулся, крепко сжимая его руку.

Они заснули вот так, обретя якорь друг в друге.


End file.
